zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 2
Summary Dib knows ZIM's sudden disappearance from Earth can only mean bad news for the human race. Can Dib stop him before Earth is just another alien-infested spaceside attraction like the universe's biggest doughnut? Release Issue 2 was set to release August 19, 2015. Variations So far there are two variations; Aaron Alexovich's, and Jhonen Vasquez's. 1450387 ful.jpg|Issue #2, Aaron Alexovich's cover INVADERZIM-2-4x6-JHONEN-VARIANT-WEB-600x923.jpg|Issue #2 cover, Jhonen Vasquez's cover tumblr_nt4th5IAPR1s2rtj3o1_540.jpg Appearing in Issue #2 Major Characters: * Zim * Gir * Dib Membrane Minor Characters: * Recap Kid * Tallest Red & Tallest Purple * Tak's Ship (Downloaded Personality) * Xliactian Historian Synopsis Recap Kid does their thing and recaps the last issue's plot. As well as clearing up the confusion on Dib's eyes (they are brown). A blue eyed navigator is quite dismayed to receive a transmission from "Invader" ZIM, of whom The Tallest seem to not remember. ZIM is calling to tell them his brilliant plan (of searching every tourist location for the Xliactian Historian that has gone into hiding to protect the Gargantis Array's codes) before hanging up because GIR is making a smoothie. Tallest Purple is obviously disappointed that ZIM isn't dead. Meanwhile, Dib is lost in space. He bickers with the ship's Artificial Intelligence (A download of Tak's personality), wanting it to track ZIM. It reluctantly concedes, insulting Dib all the while. What follows is a 'road trip' of sorts. Dib chases ZIM across the Galaxy's tourist attractions including The Galaxy's Largest Space Donut (filled with Dark Matter), The Smelliest Space in Space, The Infinite Head, The Schmapsiest Doink in Squoop, and The Space Whatever. Dib misses ZIM each time. Dib is frustrated and he wonders aloud how it is that ZIM is always long gone by the time he gets to the latest Spaceside attraction. Tak's ship taunts him saying that its because he's dumb. Dib replies "If you're so smart, why don't you catch ZIM?" To which is replies,"Okay then." and switches course to catch up with ZIM instead of just tracking him. Dib lands at the location at The Universe's Biggest Ball of Shmoop, where everything is on fire (not due to ZIM but, to Gir heating up a space burrito in the microwave). We finally meet the Xilactian Historian who went into hiding disguised as a Gift Shop owner. She says she'll never give up the codes for the Gargantis Array. Unless, ZIM buys a bunch of stuff. Which he does. Dib is also forced to buy a bunch of stuff in order to know the codes. Meanwhile, ZIM finally spots the Gargantis Array and basks in his own victory. Except its interrupted by the suddenly arriving Dib, who tries to convince Tak's ship again to help him since it hates ZIM so much as well. It's pretty ambivalent since it hates them both so much. Dib wonders how to fire the lasers on the ship. And ZIM, very helpfully tells him how. Dib promptly destroys the irken's ship. ZIM narrowly escapes and ducks into the Gargantis Array, with Dib close behind. They then proceed to to run around the gigantic Gargantis Array for "two days" until ZIM finally finds what he's looking for. When Dib comes across ZIM the alien is laughing manically. Dib tackles him, only its too late. Dib has failed. He's afraid that its going to blow up the Earth. The truth is however that the Gargantis Array is a transmitter, "built by an ancient race of beings who liked yelling a lot." And ZIM is transmitting the entirety of Dib's "Comeback Workout". It's really gross and embarrassing and its being transmitted to every sentient being in the universe, and they're all laughing at Dib. Dib refuses ZIM's ask for a ride "home" and the issue ends with Dib lying in bed, curled up in his blankets, eyes blood shot and the laughter of an entire universe haunting him. Facts of Doom * Jhonen's cover for this issue marks the first time we've ever seen Dib in different clothes (aside from the Pilot). These clothes include an orange shirt with a ghost on it, and orange boots. * On a similar note, Dib's normal 'smiley' face on his shirt, changes halfway through the comic to a ghost. * This issue (as well as confirmation from Jhonen) confirms that Irkens can have blue eyes, something which has been in debate for a while among the community. * Zim makes a comment about the Gargantus Array being "bigger on the inside," a quote originating from and spoken repeatedly on the BBC television show Dr. Who. * The dog GIR launched into space in Issue 1 can be seen as Dib begins chasing Zim. Category:Comic